Tomb of the Son
by Nadderhead
Summary: When Egyptians needed with Greek, Friendship and betryal grows. A cross between Two books of Rick Riordan
1. Rachel dropped her Ice cream on me

Author's Note:

Before you go off reading our Fan friction, Just like to warn you that this isn't just a Percy Jackson Fan friction but also Kane Chronicles. We kinda cross the story . Well enjoy it !

-Sam and raine

**Percy ****1- Rachel dropped her ice cream on me.**

*Pant*Pant*

Great. A good start to begin the story; I, running with a strange looking dark and a British looking girl trying to outwit ferocious monsters.

Tell me again why I have to meet crazy tyrants every time I start a story. It's starting to get redundant. I mean, really.

Okay. First, let me tell you first what happen before I got chased by ugly looking monsters. It started with an ice cream. Gee, I love ice cream particularly on summer time especially blue ones.

Anyway back to the beginning, I, Annabeth and Rachel where at an ice cream parlor. It was on late summer so the temperature was like 50 degrees. Ice cream was the best solution if you don't want to get heat stroke.

Annabeth and Rachel were talking about landscapes and ancient architecture. Boring. I got stucked licking ice cream and tuning out whatever it was about Great Wall of China.

On the parlor's windowpane, I saw a boy, about my age, with a dark complexion and a curly hair, looking puzzled at everywhere. A girl that looks like British came by and said something to him. They looked lost. I don't think many people get lost in Manhattan, maybe they're tourist.

I was still looking at the two baffled tourist when suddenly Rachel abruptly stood up. My first thought? Not again. I looked at her eyes; it was green, smoky and glassy. She raised her hand and dropped her ice cream on me which by the way was CHOCOLATE! Men, it takes hours to clean the smear. Do oracles do that to their friends every time they have ice cream at hand? That's inhuman!

Then the out of place prophecy came;

_In Egypt's hands the world must fall,_

_Only one can answer the forbidden call_

_A hero for both sides will be a known soul,_

_As fiend fiends will save us all._

With that, Rachel collapsed… as Usual.

"Egypt? What does that have to do with us?" Annabeth asked me puzzled.

"I have no idea. We better tell Chiron." I said urgently. Whatever the prophecy about, it doesn't spell good news.

When Rachel came along at last, we decided to take the gray taxi since it's much faster compared to taking the bus.

Annabeth took a drachma and shouted "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" in Ancient Greek.

She threw her coined into the street and the drachma sank right through the asphalt and disappeared.

We impatiently waited for a moment.

Then, the asphalt darkened. It was like de ja vu. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space. Furthermore, a smoky gray taxi erupted from the ooze.

The passenger window rolled down. I expected an old woman will stuck he head out but instead a Minotaur did.

"Run!" I shouted, shoving both Annabeth and Rachel out of the axe of the Minotaur's reach.

We ran hastily. I was half dragging and half carrying Rachel for she still hadn't recovered completely from drowsiness.

"More are chasing us!" shrieked Annabeth.

I looked back and saw that she was deadpan right. There were about 30 ugly monsters chasing us. Some of it I couldn't name.

I wanted to fight but because Rachel was half hugging and clinging at me,(Okay, I know what you're thinking. It was merely a because she's still feeble nothing else)I would have a hard time doing it so I got no choice but to think of a better plan to escape from those monsters.

We kept running until we saw an intersection. I had an Idea.

"Annabeth take Rachel and go to the opposite alley. I'll be a decoy."I instructed Annabeth slowing down a little.

"We'll meet you at the port" She said hurriedly then took Rachel out of my arms.

I got my pen, Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it.

I faced the monsters who are gaining their speed directly at me. "You want a fight? I'll give you one" I bellowed then advanced at them.

Once I slashed some monsters, I was on an auto pilot all over again. Slash. Block. Rip. Block. Slash. Only when I realized that they didn't disintegrated when I kill them did I run further into the alley opposite to where Annabeth and Rachel had taken.

While running, I kept on thinking why the monsters didn't disintegrated when I slammed with the two persons I'm running with now. The one I saw in the Ice Cream Parlor.


	2. We got chased by Construction Workers

**Carter**

Stumbling with a guy holding what looks like a pen in the air like some kind of a warrior is really a good start to begin an adventure.

Well, before we go off to that, you probably are wandering why I'm in Manhattan (Also Sadie. I asked her to come) so I think you deserve an explanation.

Let me start with this.

It turns out I still hadn't fulfilled my promise to Zia. Oh, you know the date-but-not really thing I promised when we're still at the House of Life. Turns out I'd forgotten all about it. [Shut up Sadie. If you didn't notice, we're so busy about preparing for the rising of Apophis. So you can't blame me for forgetting). So I asked her out. It was awkward at first since Zia doesn't have a much humor but eventually she agreed.

We first watched the screening of . It wasn't really my type. I'd rather watch something documentary than silly love stories but since it's a date…Oh you get the picture. Moving on I treated to a burger house as promised.

If you'd seen Zia eating a Hamburger you'd probably think of the Ancient People who'd discovered cooked food is better than raw. At first she looked at it both with curiosity and caution, she even smelled it before eating. I was kind of glad for being the one to introduce to her the mighty heavenly taste of Hamburgers.

Once, when Zia already finished her 8th hamburger and no longer can consume another I holded another one for her. Her face scrunched up tighter as she shakes her head. I playfully reached around and dangled the hamburger in front of her eyes; I then grabbed my unbitten share and made them dance around the table causing Zia to burst out in laughter.

An elderly Asian couple at the next table watched us, whispering to each other with grins on the faces. I imagined they might have been together for decades and was wondering if that is where Zia and I are heading. (I wished that it would be true. There Sadie. Happy? Now can you stop disturbing me?)

When we finally came backed to the Hose of Nineth, Zia told me that she had a wonderful first date thanks to me. She briefly pecked me on the lips then rushed inside. When I went to go to sleep, I couldn't help grinning like an idiot. The brief kiss was still on my mind.

I didn't remember falling asleep quickly. As usual my Bah decided to take another trip.

My Bah traveled to a familiar place. I remember being there once with my father for sight-seeing. I think it's…Oh yeah It is certainly Manhattan. I remember seeing the Empire State Building.

My Bah came closer to the Empire State when suddenly a blinding light appeared at the tip of the building.

When the light disappeared finally, I opened my eyes and saw a 17-year old guy floating in mid-air above the tip of the Building. This guy had a sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing a jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt. When I came face to face with him, I saw him grinning at me. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded me by it.

"I would have shake hands with you but I don't think birds can do that, no?" He asked chuckling.

"Er-"

"Never mind, Never Mind" He said waving his hand in a shoo gesture. "So, Wanna see your future?" he asked smiling wickedly.

Before I could comprehend what he just said. Another light but not as bright as the earlier one burst and besieged me. Images flicker, each one bringing its own sorrow or its own smile ; I saw what looks like me pushing Sadie on the water while smiling radiantly to Zia, An old version of me walking with Zia at a beach hand in hand, I holding my father's wand and shouting something to the others in a mid of a war. I even saw my own grave with lots of colorful flowers at both sides. It was going on and on like having to watch in an unseen projector perpetually turned by an invisible hand. The hollow click of the shutter. Now stop. Freeze this frame. Pluck it down and hold it close and be surprised by what you see.

Majority of it I couldn't comprehend; Most of the image where something to do with a war. It kept going on and on about it when I saw Apophis and the other gods. It hit me. That was the battle we are preparing for. Before I could make out another hint about it, there was a click and the images changed. It was replaced by images with a boy that is about the same age as me with black hair and a very strong built. He was doing something, in one of the images, looks like controlling the water.

"See that guy over there? Tough and cool, Huh? Just like his cousin. Me."

I got started by the sudden comment. I looked from behind and saw the guy who was floating on the building. The Flickering of images stopped suddenly.

"How's he?" I asked him.

"You want to know?" He asked back grinning enigmatically.

I nodded viciously. I didn't know why but I got really interested about the guy in the previous flickering of images…Maybe because he can do tricks with water.

The guy behind be grinned wider. I was half squinting half looking at him. Men! What brand of toothpaste does that guy use?

"Sorry Pal, You have to find that out yourself."

"Huh?"

"Oh! Look at the time." He said looking at the sudden wall clock that appeared beside him. "I was about to recite a poem for you but, Oh well"He shrugged then turn to me.

"Just remember, he's the key to your success" the guy winked at me.

"Wait-what?"

"Bye-Bye Eagle head. May you remember the last thing I had said… Hey! That kind of rhymes. Men, I'm so cool"

With that he vanished right in front of my eyes. The next thing I knew I woke up. I tried to remember the actual details in my dream but it was blurry. The only thing I remembered, though not too much, is about the guy that, as what the My-teeth-are-so-bright-it-hurts guy told me, is the key to my success.

I got up and dressed whatever I grabbed in my closet and when down for breakfast. I saw Amos and the other kids including Sadie (I wasn't referring that you are a kid Sadie. So may I continue?) eating breakfast. Zia wasn't there. Maybe she's still at training as she always does early in the morning.

Sadie was telling something to me as I sat down infront of her but my mind was somewhere else.

Manhattan.

There's something about that place. Something that has to do with the guy I saw in the flickering image. It didn't make sense but I got an urge to find what the dream was about.

"CARTER!" Sadie shouted so loudly that it shattered my thoughts.

"O, Sadie…wha-what?"

She looked at me strangely. "What's up with you? I was trying to get your attention for like 30 minutes" She said fuming.

I mumbled sorry and turned to Amos "Amos, have you ever been too Manhattan?"

He looked up from he's sausages " No. I don't what to take chances. Didn't I told you that we aren't welcome and allowed to go there?"

"Yeah but why? Is there something in Manhattan that is related with Egypt?"

"None, they have different civilization"

"You sure?"

Amos leaned forward "Ok Carter, What's up? Why the sudden are you asking me those questions?"

I bite my lower lip. "Nothing. Nothing at all" I couldn't tell Amos about my dream. I don't think he'll believe me if I did; At least not yet until I find out the lingering mysteries in Manhattan.

We ate in an awkward silence. Finally I, followed by Sadie, stood up. I haste to go to the library when Sadie blocked me half way.

"Ok, Carter spill it. I know you're hiding something" she said crossing her arms together.

"Um… You like handsome guys' right?"

She glared at me and mouthed 'so?'

" I know one person and I think you'll like him. So want to come with me and find out where he is?" Lame. I know, but if there is one person whom I can share knowledge with, it's my sister. Only, I couldn't pick the right words to tell her about the dream.

Sadie looked at me with puzzled expression "What does that got to do with Manhattan?"

"That's where I think he lives"

"So you're telling me that you what to go to Manhattan?"

"Yes, kind of"

"Because of the guy you're telling me?"

"Yes, kind of"

"And you won't tell me all the details unless I go with you" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, Kind of" I was starting sound like a broken type recorder at that point.

Sadie looked at me for like 3 minutes then signed "Fine, I'll join whatever you're planning. But," She raised a finger and pointed at me "You better promise that this would be exciting and beneficial"

I grinned "Don't worry, I promise that you'll like the guy. He's much of a better-looking than your other boys if that's what you want to hear."

She tried to frown but she laughed with me. "Carter, you'll have to tell me what you're planning" she said seriously after our laugh subsided.

I told her everything about my dream. She listened carefully and for once didn't disturbed me (It was a compliment Sadie). When I finally was done, she frowned.

"So you think this guy we are going to track is the answer to the rising of Aphopis?"

I nodded.

She pondered this for a moment then grinned at me "Well what are you waiting for slowpoke let's go and find him" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to where Freak, my pet , was nesting.

"Sadie, don't you think Amos will notice that we're gone?" I shouted at her from the gushing wind while holding the saddle of Freak for my dear life. Sadie got the idea of riding freak faster so we can travel to Manhattan at lightning speed. I have to admit it was a great idea only if Freak isn't over excited for the idea that I and Sadie didn't even have time to straighten ourselves when he took flight. We are now somewhere crossing the Hudson River. I could faintly see the Empire State towering all other building in Manhattan. Only 6 miles to go.

"Don't worry, I wrote a letter letting Amos know that where just going to a particular museum. Urgent and no time for explanation. "

"Do you actually think he'll believe that lame excuse?"

"Why yes! For weeks now Carter, we've been going from places to places blocking portals Apophis' minions might use" I could feel her rolling her eyes on me.

"He might get suspicious you know-"

"Shut up and stop worrying" She said with annoyance then pointed at the now visible city of Manhattan. "Look where almost there. Maybe we should let Freak land somewhere unnoticeable"

I nodded while admiring the view. The Manhattan City was like the first time I saw it. It has a mix of converted loft buildings, new fancy loft buildings, gorgeous brownstones and tacky aluminum siding 3-flat row houses. A few great book stores, one that has great art, design & fashion stuff. Mix of clubs, low key bars, trendy spots, Old Italian and Polish restaurants that have been there since before the hipsters moved. There is a park, which is not the best in NYC, but it is full in the summer. Dad And I used to just sit there in that park while admiring the Empire State Building.

"Freak can you land down there at the last balcony of the Empire State?" I tried shouting to Freak when she again was gaining speed. Fortunately, she seemed to understand. She glided left heading to the Empire State Building.

"Wow. It looks way better than those on pictures I'd seen on school papers" I heard Sadie saying gleefully.

We finally landed safely-we'll not exactly, I got thrown at the back-thanks to Freak.

"So, what now?" She said looking at the entire city of Manhattan on the balcony.

"We let Freak stay here and look for the guy"

She groaned "Exactly how are we going to find him?"

She waved her hand at the view of the entire city. Honestly, I haven't thought of it. It's summer time so many people are roaming around here at Manhattan sightseeing or just finding an ice-cream parlor to get chilly for just a bit. When I first came here, it was winter.

"How about we first get down this Building" I said heading to the elevator.

"Don't you remember a place on your dream where he appeared?" Sadie asked hitting the Lobby button in the elevator once we got in. The elevator song was kind of annoying. _Stayin' Alive_? I know my life already on the depths of death but I don't need a song to tell me that. I mean really.

"Well, it's still blurry but… I do remember him having a swim, only he didn't really got wet so I'm not so sure"

Sadie looked at me with a your-impossible look. Then signed "Docks"

"Excuse me?"

"HE might be in the docks, since the way you narrate it, he seemed to like water or whatever"

When we got down to the lobby we stepped out of the building immediately.

"So" Sadie said tagging me along with her. We already went half a mile in walking lane .As if she knows where to go. "How to go there?"

I chuckled " I thought you know"

"Carter?" She said giving me her evilest glare.

Still laughing I tugged her along with me. I still quite remember how to at the docks. It was near the hotel dad and I slept in.

We kept walking admiring the outmost view of the different arts we can find at Manhattan. We were passing to a street with less people and had a ice-cream parlor at the corner when I had a sudden jolt of Goosebumps.

"What's the matter?" Sadie asked looking at me confused by my discomfort.

"I think he's near" I don't know why but I'd gotten a feeling I had some kind of a radar which forced me to feel whether I'm near or not to the target.

Sadie looked around maybe trying to find a handsome guy fit for her taste or the description I given her about the guy they're looking for.

I frowned. My radar seemed to be going wild with urgency. He was near I felt it but couldn't find or recognized him anywhere.

Then I looked through the window pane of the ice-cream parlor. Before I comprehend what kind of people was having dessert there, Sadie pulled my hand.

"Carter, come on. He's not here is he?"

"Ah… no" I said. I tried looking back to the window pane but someone pulled the curtains to block any view.

We continued to go locate the docks. Sadie bought some souvenirs on our way. I was still felling the radar thing but it was getting less urgent.

In time, we picked a dark alley to pass by since I remember it as shortcut to the hotel. We were halfway across it when we got stumbled with a guy holding I pen which lead as to the present.

I groaned. If I stumbled with an overlarge stone I think it won't make any difference at all.

"Sorry!" He said helping me and Sadie up. I couldn't see him clearly but suddenly my radar feeling stopped. He was looking anxiously at us and behind us. I turned and saw what dozens of looks like a construction workers only they were wearing those of the Vikings' hats with horns running straight to us. Huh?

"Both of you better run with me" He said then pulled us with lightning speed.

"Wait!" Sadie hastily said while looking back at the Viking/Construction workers who were now throwing what looks like a hammers. "That exactly is happening"

"I'll explain later, Meanwhile do you want to run faster or what?" The guy said as if the way of him running and half bragging us wasn't enough to outrun the weird workers but I and Sadie understood the urgency even if it is highly beyond normal. I run faster so did Sadie.

We ran to another alley; this time stiffer. I could finally see the guy that was running with us but his back as on to me. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, denim pants and a black Nike rubber shoes. He was strangely and immensely familiar but I couldn't find out why.

We finally located the docks. I could see many yachts and bigger boats porting on it.

We got in to one Yacht that was named _Fluffy _it was not tied like the others so we chosen it. I don't know if this is called stealing but with the kind of urgency we are in well I'd say its borrowing.

"But wait would drive?" Sadie asked the guy we are with. Usually I don't trust strangers. I might not know what they're up. For example why they are being chased by angry Vikings/construction workers and holding a pen while running (Maybe he stole it from them but that's ridiculous). But the guy were with, I seem to trust him completely. I looked over him expectantly.

The boat suddenly manned itself and took a full speed away from the port. The guy we're with finally turned to us and with the light I could see him crystal clear. I was dumb folded.

"Hi. My name is Percy Jackson"


	3. We aren't the only one with god problems

**Sadie**

My first impression of Percy?

HOT.

Oh my gods, Oh my gods, I'm blushing... Ohh! Curse these Caucasian cheeks...Wait. He's also a Caucasian. DESTINY MATES! [Shut up Carter, why don't you look for your own handsome guy, that's right I said HANDSOME GUY!]

Ok, sorry. I know this is so not me but this is just the first time I've seen a mortal guy more handsome than Anubis. He might be even a god in disguise.

Oh anyway, here am I riding this yacht with MR. stranger, Percy, [Yiee!] who's looking hot than any guy is ever allowed to be with a simple t-shirt, jeans, gorgeous windblown hair and dazzling sea green eyes [which is looking curiously at me]. Oh and then there's Carter.

Finally after a long good stare at Percy ' I'm-so-hot-it-hurts ' Jackson, I finally had the guts to introduce ourself.

"I'm Sadie Kane and this here," I pointed at Carter who was still goggling at Percy like some kind of an owl [well it's true, Carter] then continued "is my older brother, Carter"

Percy smiled radiantly at me "Sorry about the fuzz back there"

"Well what was that about?" I struggled to look annoyed for being included to his trouble with the lunatic Viking workers.

He scratches his head. So cute. "I guess you want to here a suitable explaination but-"

"Why were the construction workers chasing you?" Carter abruptly joined the conversation. Joy.

"Construction Workers?" Percy asked looking stangely at us with laughter in his eyes.

"Well? Did you steal their pen or something" I gestured the pen he was holding.

Percy looked at it and chuckled "Long story"

"That is what summaries are meant for" I crossed my arm.

"If I tell you I'm being chased by monsters would you believe me?"

Ok. I was taken aback. I knew he was hiding something from us but I haven't thought of him being chased by monsters which I and Carter have always experience. Maybe he's merely pulling our leg.

I was about to respond when suddenly the boat stopped. I haven't realized it [blaming all to Percy] but we seemed to have circled the Manhattan since we just stopped to the dock on the other side.

"Percy!" said a pretty blond hair girl with a Yankees cap at hand. She was standing waving at our yacht from the dockside.

Percy turned to her direction and frowned "Where's Rachel?"

"We saw Travis along the way. He carried her to the camp" the blonde girl answered.

He helped the blonde to climb aboard the yacht then the boat magically turned starboard and travelled straight without anyone manning it. I wander-

"Who're you?" asked the girl acquicingly at me and Carter. She then crossed her hand and looked at Percy with inquiring eyes.

"Who're you? Your friend here," I answered decisively back whike gesturing at Percy and the blonde "still haven't given as an explanation of what is happening here." I shot Percy a look. Geh, why does he have to be so charming?

"Ok, ok" Percy stampered a bit while holding he's hand up in a chill down gesture "but first let's get acquianted. Sadie and Carter Kane meet-"

"Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend" the blonde rudely interupted glaring at me as If what she said has other meaning; Back off he's mine. The very gesture of an insecured girlfriend.

From the way she was completely ignoring Carter, I'd say she doesn't like me, maybe she can sense my attraction to Percy cuz' I ultimately can feel her teritorialness to him. "Mind telling me what is happening Percy?" she asked eyes still on me. We were practically glaring a each other.

Percy smiled sheepishly at me "Well, this kind of hard to explain..." he leaned at the railing."I kind of brought them along while entertaining the...you know"

"The what?" asked Carter.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Honestly, my brother's so thick sometimes I can't believe were related. "Why were you even chased by those angry workers anyway?"

Percy and blonde looked at each other. They both whispered something,mist.

"Enough with The secrets! Come on," I stump my left foot and putting both my hands on my hips. Childish I know but I don't like it when secrets are kept with me [Especially if it's by Percy and that blonde] "We're the one getting drag to this! If you don't know, we have other things to do. Atleast tell us the truth and why exactly are we here?" I slipppp my hair then glared at Percy.

He and Annabeth had a silent conversation with each other. Well, now they know how demanding Sadie Kane can be.

I looked at Carter. He was staring intently at Percy like he had seen him before but could not remember where.

Then it hit me.

"Carter, is he the guy where trying to find?" I whispered to Carter's ear.

"I'm trying to-"

"Ok fine,you win we'll tell you the truth" Annabeth said turning to us. Actually only to me.

"This is really going to be quite long and i don't think you'll believe us"

I glared at her. "We can't know if you didn't tell us, right?" I said raising my eyebrow. One point for me.

We glared at each other. Not until when Percy cleared his throat did we shift our gazes.

"I'll start. I, Annabeth and our other friend, Rachel, went to ice cream parlor..."

"Wait a minute. I knew it, youre the boy that the muscular guy with a blinding smile had told me about." Carter interrupted with so much enthusiasm.

He looked at me with bright eyes. "It's him! Sadie, it's him! I knew it!" he was now jumping up and down like a child.

Percy? Well. That's completely obvious if you give it a thought. Carter said we were trying to locate a handsome boy with a powerful aura. That's Percy's short describtion. If you're going to ask what the long one is, get a book about perfect guys.

"Um... What muscular guy...blinding smile?" Percy asked Carter looking at him with confusion.

"Yeah, he appeared from my dreams. He toyouth find you"

"Carter, are you sure?" I asked him. Maybe Carter is just assuming. Percy fits the desciption well.

My whacked of a brother nodded furiously and started jumping again " I remember him quite well now. I'm also having this compass-like feeling that.. Oh whatever but It's definitely him!"

"Oh yeah, ok Carter, Mind stopping being like a kid now?"

He blushed then recollected himself. He still was grinning. "Please continue Percy, don't mind me"

Percy looked at both of us with confusion then he continued. He told us that those crazy construction workers with Viking helmets arent humans...but monsters.

"So you're telling us that you were getting chased by monsters?" I asked

He nodded. He looked straight in to my eyes. Maybe he was trying to know if I believe him or not.

"Why didnt we see them as that?" I asked again.

"The Mist, It's making your mind see things that it can register only" Annabeth answered with a quite Know-it-all tone.

I only nodded then gestured to Percy to continue.

Percy told the part about stumbling with us and why we are here now. Then the tale ended.

"So who are you exactly?" Carter asked with curiosity.

"I'm not sure what to think of but one thing is for sure, you're not a normal being. Getting chased by monsters? Get real!" I pressed. Maybe Percy his one of us descendants of a Pharoah or something.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She signed.

"You believed it?" she asked eyes on me.

"Yep! Without a doubt" Carter answered for me.

I stiffed a laugh. Annabeth looked startled to find Carter with us.

He snapped his fingers then said "I remembered something from my dream. You were like controlling the water, Percy."

Percy turned his head to Carter so fast that I thought it would snap. He looked at him with caution. He was trying to identify if Carter was either kidding or not.

"About that..."He said slowly."The thing is, I'm a son of Poseidon. You know the Greek god of the sea. I know it's just a myth but they are real. They live and follow the heart of civilization which is currently in Manhattan. They have childrens with are called demi-gods or half-bloods. And you're actually with two halfbloods. I and Annabeth are one. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom (there I snorted. Annabeth glared at me). When the right age comes for one halfblood, we are sent to a camp that protects us from harm since halfbloods attract so many monsters. We have quest that probably can change the world, and right now, there's this prophecy that talks exactly about that."

I waited until this entire new learning sink in. So, Annabeth and Percy are halfbloods; half mortal and half gods.

"You're a half god?" I asked Percy. That means I'm so right! No wonder he's so perfect.

Percy grinned at me "of all the things that I've told you, that's the only thing you got?"

I blushed then tried to scrowl. "Of course not! Anyway what was the prophecy about?"

_In Egypt's hands the world must fall,_

_Only one can answer the forbidden call_

_A hero for both sides will be a known soul,_

_As fiend fiends will save us all._

"Egypt?" I and Carter both said incremendously. Oh, o.

"I know, what the heck is the connection of Egypt to us Greeks?" AnnBeth said mostly to herself. She's the wise girl. Let her think of it.

Meanwhile, Carter and I had a silent conversation in our mind! I didnt know we can do that, but then again I didn't know other mythological gods existed.

Should we tell them? Carter said

Yes we should.

How do you know we can trust them?

I just do.

Yeah, Percy is the guy I'm trying to find. That's something. He was in my dream.

Is he as handsome as he is now?

Oh, shut up Sadie!

"Okay. Our turn!" I said scooping my hand, doing the ok gesture.

"Turn for what?" Annabeth asked me.

"You gave your real background, will give ours" I said.


End file.
